Fiolee Forever
by Mio the Nemphilim goddess
Summary: a Beautiful Story about the blossoming romance between Fionna and Marshal Lee
1. The Roof

**Fiolee forever :The roof **Fionna's pov  
"Marshal!"i said when i heard walking on the roof"yes he said leaning his head in the window.  
Marshal lee's pov  
"yes?"i said leaning my head into the window."why are you on my roof?"she asked  
Fionna  
"why are you on my roof?"i asked"because its a great view"he said  
Marshal lee  
"because its a great view"i told her  
Fionna  
"really?"i asked surprised  
Marshal lee  
"Yeah come see"i grabbed her and pulled her up to the was in aww  
Fionna  
"this really is beautiful"i said"like you"he said  
Marshall lee  
"like you"i said and kissed Fionna.


	2. The kiss

**The kiss**

**Please this is my first story im trying really hard so dont be rude**

Fionna  
Marshall kissed me!Marshall lee kissed ME! oh my glob!  
"Marshall"i said as i put my arms around his neck.i then pulled them off and ran down to my room

Marshall  
fionna ran."Dammit!"i muttered and flew home

Fionna

i went to the candy kingdom to talk to Gumball,my boyfriend."Gumball!"i said running up to him and hugging him."thats me"he said reached down and kissed me"its nice to see you".

"you too"i said kissing him back"so i wanted to talk about marshall lee"

he grimanced "what about him?"he asked"well, he was on my roof and he kinda kissed me"i told Glared at the wall"i wish he would stop bugging you"

Gumball  
"i'm gonna talk to him"i said and kissed her again"thank you for being honest and telling me"she smiled"thats what relationships are about"she said. i pulled out some flowers "happy 18th birth day my bunny"i said"be here tonight at nine for your party!"

Fionna

"you dont have to throw me a party!"i said shook his head"i dont have to, i want to"he tilted his head and smiled"now go my little bunny, so i may set up"


	3. Getting Ready

_**Getting ready**_

_**my third chapter im trying really hard to post a new one remember this is my first story.**_

Marshall

i went in my house"what to get a 17 goin on 18 year old girl"i muttered."a penguin?no a dress"no!"i shook my head, pacing"a song!"i nodded"a song"

Fionna

"gumball is throwing me a party!"i said to cake"for my birthday"cake smiled"thats so sweet!"  
"i know he is such a sweet boyfriend"i said"but i think i like Marshall lee"cake gasped"no! not that bad boy!" i frowned"he's not bad!"she shook her head .

someone knocked on the door as i put the flowers in a pot"coming!"i yelled and ran to the door "hello?"i opened it, it was marshall"hey marshall"i smiled and he handed me flowers and said"happy birthday, my adventuress"i blushed and said"thanks man

Marshall

"so i heard gumbutt...i mean gumball is throwing you a party"i said"where's my invite?"she looked at me and smiled"you dont need one because birthday girl says you can come"she said"thanks fi"i said"do i get to play?"she nodded"so what do you want to do till nine?"she asked.i smiled"strangle pixies?"i smiled "strangle pixies"she nodded

Fionna

'_why do i like him so much?'_i thought'_for globs sake he's a vampire!'_.marshall smiled at me as he flew us to the straberry feild."fionna "he said"you know i really like you"i smiled"i like you too"i shook his head"no, i like like you"i blushed."i like like you too"i said and he blushed."what about gumball, he is your boyfriend"i shook my head"not anymore im gonna break up with him"i told him.:"you would do that for me"he asked."marshall i would do almost anything for you"i said and laid my head on his shoulder.


	4. the party

Fionna

i paced back and forth in my beautiful dress"how am i supposed to break up with gumball when he is throwing me this party!"i said"i have to do this i want Marshall now"i sighed"I'll just have to do it"

Gumball

"the party is starting!"i said"its starting"everyone began to pile in including Fionna the girl im in love with"Fionna"i said and went up to her.i kissed her lightly on the music began to play"would you like to dance?"i asked

"i need to talk to you about something"she said, i shook my head

"time for dance not talk"i began to spin her around on the dance party went smoothly from there it was time for cake, we sang and before everyone began to eat i said"everyone I'd like to make an announcement"

Fionna

when he said this i knew i was in trouble" i want everyone to know how in love i am with you Fionna and i want you to be mine" _'oh glob no!' _i shouted in my head"Fionna will you be my wife?"he said on one knee with a diamond ring.i put my head in my hand"glob, gumball im sorry but no"a large gasp from the crowd sounded"i was going to wait to tell you until after the party but im breaking up with you"Marshall walked in and set his present by the table"sorry im late"he said and hissed when he saw gumball on one knee

Marshall

_'how dare he!'_ i thought and walked up to Fionna"whats going on?"i said, she sighed"i just turned him down"she said and i sighed"gumball i don't mean to be rude but Fionna is mine and will always be"i said and kissed didn't resist and gave a apologetic look to gumball when i pulled away.

Cake

"what!"i said and went up to Fi Marshall and Gumball"Fi you cant c'mon!" she shook her head"im in love with Marshall"she said"he's my boyfriend now"


	5. Marshall and me

One month later

super sorry for the short chapter i could not think of anything and i wanted to post another chapter for you guys.i promise i will post chapters more often when my computer gets fixed!

fionna

Marshall kissed me tenderly as we sat by the pond"i love you "he said

"i love you too"i told had been together for a month now and i was head over heals in love with kissed me again.

marshall

i smiled and kissed her_ 'she loves me' _i thought, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we laid down.


	6. Gumball Changes

Marshall

"bubba can you help me plan for Fionna's surprise?"i asked, he frowned when i said her name

"i guess"he said, i smiled and hugged him"Thanks bubba!".

He sighed "my name is gumball not bubba" i smiled.

"I don't care!"i laughed and grabbed his crown then floated up.

"Hey!"he said and jumped for it"give it back!"i laughed and put it back on his head

"i have a concert tonight and Fi is busy, you wanna come?"i asked excitedly.

He smiled and laughed"sure"

i hugged him "Thanks man!"

"No prob"he laughed

Later That Night

Gumball

"Ok I'm Ready!"i said and came out in a pink shirt and some purple pants.

Marshall looked at me with his eyebrows raised"dude you look...pink"he pulled out a rock shirt and put it on me"now you look cool!"

I smiled"i guess i do"i said"so how are we getting there?"

He grinned his evil grin

"Oh crud"he snatched me up and flew at full speed to the concert, me screaming the whole way.

Marshall finally set me down and grabbed his bass"enjoy!"he went on stage and began to sing

"_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_"

Everyone clapped and marshall did the grabbed me and pulled me on stage, then started to sing"_Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_" and then i did the unbelievable

"_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_"_i sang_

_"_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need"He sang

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know..."i sang

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"we both sang


	7. The song

marshall

"Fi! i called running up to her, it was Christmas and i had never given her the song i was eighteen "ready for your Christmas present?" i nodded, and i grabbed my guitar"

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]_  
Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you. "i finished and her eyes were wide, they teared up

Fionna

'_did he just ask me to marry him?oh glob oh glob oh glob' _he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring"will you marry me?"i nodded and kissed him with a passion that could have set the world on fire.

Marshall

i smiled and picked her up and spun, hugging her happily.

Gumball

i wrapped my arms around myself "Marshall"i murmured and began to cry. i ran to the candy kingdom."He loves her and not me"i sobbed"Marshall!"i cried tears streaming down my face.


End file.
